


Blueberry Pancakes

by MaddieWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Sam wakes up alone and chained down in the panic room, going through withdrawal from the demon blood. I suck at summaries but I think it's worth a read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first work ever so I hope it's okay. My beta hasn't read it yet so any grammar mistakes or spelling errors are my bad. I hope you enjoy it! I left cannon in the dust a while back, so if you're looking for accuracy, you won't find it here.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam tugged at the chains. Where was he?  
"Dean!?! Cas!?! Hello? Anybody! This isn't funny!" He felt blood run down his wrists. He hadn't pulled hard enough for that. Sam forced himself to think logically. Blood meant he'd been here and been awake long enough to rub his wrists raw struggling. He also didn't remember any of this. Sam took in the rest. No injuries. Nothing hurt but his wrists and his head. Not a concussion though. It was sort of a headache. Like a hangover sort of but—. The demon blood. He was in the panic room. Sam relaxed. He was safe. Dean was just upstairs. Cas too. This was for his own good. It would've been nice if they were down here with him. It sucked to be chained up, alone and disoriented. Had he woke up like this before and forgotten where he was? Had he forgotten that too? Sam was hungry. There was no way to tell how long he'd been down here or how long ago he'd last eaten. He should keep a tally of how many times he woke up with no idea where he was. Sam felt around for something to tally with and found a shard of broken glass along with six tallies, already carved into the table he was chained to. He added a seventh one. So this thought process had occurred seven times now. That was scary. What if he never stopped forgetting things?  
"Dean!?!" Sam called. He wished his brother was here. He was starting to get symptoms of withdrawal. Sam could tell he was starting to sweat and though his throat was dry, it wasn't soar. He must not have yelled too much then. "Dean!" A hand to hold would be nice right now, but his empty hands shook, rattling the chains. "DEAN!!!!" He called with more urgency now. He needed a distraction. Anything. But Dean wasn't coming. "Dean /please/!!!"  
Nothing.  
"Dean!" Sam's voice broke. He knew Dean was right upstairs, but he felt so alone. It was terrifying.  
"Cas." Sam whispered into the empty room. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm scared. And I don't know if I'm gonna make it... All I know is it'd be really nice to have someone down here with me. Anyone. Hell, I'd take Lucifer right now. At least I wouldn't be alone. If you can hear me, can you send Dean? Probably not. He's the most likely to cave and unchain me, huh. Could you maybe... Could /you/ come down? I don't know if I've prayed before. I've forgotten everything seven times. Could you just—." His voice broke again. "If I don't—. Can—. Just tell Dean I love him. If you're gonna let me die down here alone, could you at least tell that to Dean? He needs to know. God I hope you're listening..." Sam listened to the chains clink for a moment. "You know, once he took me to a field to watch fireworks on the Forth of July. We'd never celebrated it before, but it had been a hard day, and dad—. Well, we needed to get away for a while. Dean made up some story about a werewolf and and we booked a motel room for a bit. Then we went and watched the fireworks. It was just the two of us in that motel room for three whole days. Dean made blueberry pancakes every morning… It was nice. I wish it was always like that. Simple. Before all of this… This mess. I really messed up Cas. Dean's right. I started the apocalypse. This is all my fault. I had to go and get wrapped up in Ruby's charms and—. She was just so /nice/ Cas. And I needed nice. I needed someone to swoop in and tell me what to do. And she told me exactly what to do; I believed every word. I was a mess and I had no one and Ruby—." Sam sighed. "And Ruby made me blueberry pancakes." 

_________________________________

"He's praying again. " Cas announced.  
"That's… Six times now?" Bobby asked.  
"Seven. He's scared."  
"Does he at least know where he is?" Dean asked.  
"Yes. He's asking for you."  
"No Dean. You can't." Bobby said gently.  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. Too risky." Dean scoffed.  
"He's asking for /me/ now." Cas paused.  
"That's new." Dean frowned.  
"Still to risky. You can't go down." Bobby protested.  
"He knows how many times he's lost his memory… He must be keeping track somehow. He's telling me to tell you he loves you Dean. He thinks he's going to die."  
"He's not. Can't someone go tell him he'll be okay?"  
"No, I'm sorry Dean."  
"Bobby he's scared!"  
"There's nothing we can do!"  
"Cas! Cas /please/. Let me go down."  
"He's talking about the fireworks again." Cas paused. "He agrees with you Dean. He thinks the apocalypse is his fault. He's talking about Ruby... About—. About... Bobby I'm going down." Cas collected a few things.  
"You can't Cas."  
"He's scared and hungry and cold and you can't stop me." The angel vanished.

_________________________________

"Cas! Thank God! It's good to see a friendly face." Sam smiled. "Where's Dean?"  
"Upstairs. Bobby won't let him come down." Cas carefully lay a blanket over Sam.  
"God, Cas. It's really good to see you. Are you... Are you gonna leave?"  
"No, not now. You shouldn't be alone. You've hurt yourself." Cas touched Sam's wrist, using his grace to loosen and lengthen the chains enough for Sam to sit up. He gave the hunter a bowl of soup.  
"Thank you. How long have I been down here?"  
"Seven hours. It should be over in another two. You stay conscious for about an hour, then you black out for a few minutes and wake up with no memory of the last hour."  
"Dean and Bobby just left me alone down here? For seven hours?"  
"So did I. Sam, none of this is your fault."  
"Yes it is."  
"No. Ruby tricked you."  
"Yeah, well I fell for it."  
"It's not your fault."  
"Dean has never steered me wrong in my /entire/ life, and he says it's my fault. Cas, Dean's right. This /is/ my fault. I have to fix this."  
"How?"  
"I made this mess. I'll find a way to clean it up."  
"We'll find a way to clean it up Sam."  
"Dean has a strict fix-it-yourself policy."  
"Who cares what Dean has to say?"  
"/I/ do. /You/ do Cas for the love of —!" Sam's muscles spasmed and the bowl hit the floor. Cas quickly tightened the chains. "Aaaaaaagh! Cas." Sam rasped. "Cas please, help me!" The angel wasn't sure what to do, but he tentatively reached out, taking Sam's hand. The hunter closed his eyes, focussing on Cas, squeezing his hand.  
"You're not alone Sam. You're never alone. I'm here, and... And Dean's-."  
"Dean." Sam gasped.  
"Yeah, Dean's here too." The angel lied.  
"I need Dean." He was having trouble breathing. Cas carefully pressed a cool rag to his forehead. "He's here. He's right next to you. Do you remember when Dean took you to a field?"  
"To see—. To see the fireworks."  
"Yes. On the Fourth of July. And he booked a motel room, and made—."  
"Blueberry pancakes." Sam smiled.  
"Yes, every morning. And it was just the two of you."  
"For thr—ahh! Three! Whole! Days!" Sam forces the words out through clenched teeth.  
"And on—. The third day I wouldn't—." Sam cried out in pain. "Wouldn't go to sleep because when—. When I woke up we'd have to go back! And Dean—. Dean sang me to sleep!"  
"He doesn't blame you for the apocalypse."  
"He... He doesn't?"  
"He doesn't."  
"He said—. He... He said..." Sam was slipping away. "He made blueberry pancakes." The hunter mumbled and then he fell asleep.

_________________________________

"How much do you remember?" Dean asked.  
"Not much. Hardly anything."  
"Well what /do/ you remember?"  
"Cas... Cas was talking to me, I think. And you were there too. And I remember... Fireworks. And blueberry pancakes."


End file.
